


A Joyous Homecoming

by SwordandQuill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Doting Zeb, F/M, Ghost as a family, Hinted Kanan and Hera, Kallus being Kallus, Lovey dovey husbands, M/M, Pining Kallus and Zeb, Pining Zeb, Sleepy Kallus, Zeb spoiling his husband, kalluzeb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordandQuill/pseuds/SwordandQuill
Summary: When Kallus returns from a grueling three-week mission away he wants nothing more than to be with his husband.  The ex-agent is exhausted from his mission however he knows that he still has to fulfill his duties and report to Rebel Command before he can see Zeb again. However, Zeb has other ideas and manages to steal Kallus away from his duties with help from Hera and Kanan.  Zeb wants to show Kallus how mush his husband appreciates and loves him, and what better way to show this, then with some tender loving care? Kallus, of course, welcomes the attention from his beloved husband.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Kudos: 59





	1. Fare Thee Well My Own True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya and welcome. Please feel free to leave a review if you want as this is the first time I've written anything like this. I'd appreciate it. I ended using a few tumbler writing prompt to inspire this. And any Latin words used are to represent Lasana the language of the lasat. I am to creatively stunt to invent my own language for it so there you are.  
> Latin words: Amare means Love or To love and Qui solitariam means darling one. I am using google translate for these words so if you know the correct terms then please let me know.  
> Prompts used: ‘’I feel like I didn’t do enough for you. Because you deserve so much more.’’ And ‘’ I don’t care if I deserve more or not. I don’t need all the extra stuff, and I don’t need you to go out of your way .’’

Zeb leaned heavily against the doorframe to their quarters, his arms folded, and his usually warm eyes were tainted with a hint of worry as he watched Kallus repack his supplies for the upcoming mission for the second time. He wasn’t even sure if Kallus had heard him enter, as the ex-imperial methodically checked his bag again to ensure that he had everything, including his modified Bo-rifle.

‘’ You have everything you need?’’ Zeb asked his husband, noting the slight tension that had steadily built up in Kallus’s shoulders.

‘’ I think so, I just need to check a few more things before I leave tomorrow.’’ Kallus didn’t even glance up as he packed what Zeb hoped were the last things on his list.

Zeb watched as Kallus ticked off the last of his supplies from his list, before he sighed and walked over to his husband, and pulled him backwards towards him, until he sat down on their shared bed, the mattress groaning slightly against his weight.

‘’ Come here Luv’’

Zeb said as he placed his hand gently over Kallus's forearm, and looked at his husband with a gentle expression, silently asking for his attention. Kallus paused and glanced down at his husbands’ hand before he sighed and put his tablet away on the case and turned his attention to Zeb, arching an eyebrow in curiosity.  
Zeb smiled as he pulled Kallus to stand in his personal space comfortably and rested his hands on his hips. Kallus steadied himself by placing his hands against the broad shoulders of his beloved and gazed down at him expectantly. 

Zeb smiled warmly as he gently squeezed his husband’s hips, causing a faint blush across Kallus’s cheeks, much to his partner's embarrassment. Kallus shot Zeb a playful glare before he leaned down to catch his lips in an unexpected kiss. Zeb enjoyed the concept of a kiss, a human custom that Kallus had all to happily introduced to him at the beginning of their relationship. Two years on and the happily married couple still enjoyed to openly demonstrate their affection for each other by kissing, much to the despair and embarrassment of the younger members of the Ghost.

‘’ I must continue to prepare for tomorrow Amare.’’

A soft growl escaped Zeb’s throat as he tightened his grip on Kallus’s hips, a silent protest against Kallus’s statement. Kallus sighed before he pulled Zeb's head to rest against his chest. With Zeb sitting on the bed, he could comfortably rest against his chest, and enclose his arms around Kallus further. Kallus leisurely ran his fingers against the velvet indigo fur on Zeb's arms, as he rubbed gentle circles to reassure his husband.

‘’ You’ve packed your things twice Kal. Come to bed instead.’’ 

Zeb’s voice had lost its boisterous overtone, and instead, his words came out in a quietened and subdued tone, that Kallus found hard to resist. He knew that he and Zeb would be separate for a few weeks while he was on the mission, and defeated he sighed as he gave into his husband’s request.

‘’ Alright, Zeb lets get ready for bed. But no funny business as I have to leave early in the morning. ‘’ Kallus’s forcefully playful tone fell flat as he attempted to break up the sombre atmosphere that seemed to have settled over them.

‘’ No promises Kal.’’ Zeb coyly replied.

Zeb and Kallus quickly changed into their night ware. Kallus was always the last to finish dressing, as he would take the time to appreciate Zeb's impressive physic. He sometimes deliberately chose to stare at his husband’s strong back and broad shoulders in appreciation, which he knew caused Zeb to blush under his indigo fur.  
Once Kallus managed to change into a pair of black shorts, he turned to throw his casual shirt and pants into the laundry basket, before he turned to make his way to bed. Zeb was already settled in, having changed to a pair of dark blue undershorts. He pulled the covers up allowing Kallus to settle beside him before Zeb pulled him to rest against his chest. Kallus adored these cuddle sessions before they both fell asleep. It was one of the few things that the ex-agent allowed himself to indulge in. The sound of Zeb's heart beating strong and steady beneath him caused him to relax, as he felt two strong arms encase him.  
Zeb relished in holding Kallus’s smaller frame against his. It made him feel like he could protect his beloved from the horrors of the Empire by just the sheer power of the love he had for his husband.

‘’ I love you Alexs.’’ Zeb quietly tightened his hold around Kallus, dreading the thought of him leaving in the morning. He felt Kallus turn to look at him, a warmth expressed within his golden eyes.

‘’ I love you to Garazeb.’’ Kallus reached up and captured Zeb’s lips in a passionate kiss, his lips rough against his husbands. Zeb returned the gesture, pressing his own lips against Kallus’s in an open expression of passion.

As the night wore on, the married couple settled against each other in their bed, hands, and claws gently exploring and mapping over familiar paths of each other’s bodies. Eventually, Zeb fell asleep under Kallus’s soft touches, his breathing evened out and his head came to rest at the back of Kallus’s neck. At some point, they had managed to turn over to spoon into each other, with Zeb pressed against Kallus’s back. Kallus lovingly pressed his body against Zeb’s, feeling safe in his husband's embrace.  
***  
The following morning Zeb watched as Ezra and Sabine were loading the last of the supplies onto the Phantom before saying their farewells to Kanan and Hera. Kallus stood before the pining lasat, a small fond smile gracing his features as he gazed up into Zebs green eyes.

‘’ We will be back before you know it Amare.’’ Zeb pouted before he squeezed his husbands’ hand tightly.

‘’ I know Alexs, I just don’t want to say goodbye.’’ His ears had flattened as his dark green eyes gazed down at Kallus.

‘’ Do not worry, I will. I’m more worried about how I’m going to survive three weeks with Jabba and Sabine. If I don’t come back please avenge me Amare.’’ Kallus glanced back at where Sabine and Ezra were standing with Kanan and Hera before he physically shuddered to emphasize his point. Zeb laughed at his partner's expression, and bend down to rest their foreheads together, a big indigo paw resting tenderly against the back of Kallus’s head.

‘’ I’ll be sure to avenge you Kal, don’t worry. Karabast I’m going to miss you. Stay safe Luv.’’ Kallus pressed his hand against the back of Zeb's head, reciprocating the traditional lasat expression of farewell between lovers.

‘’ You to beloved and stay safe until I return.’’ Kallu's voice replied softly.

‘’ Ew Ew Ew! Can’t you at least wait until we are inside the Phantom!’’ Ezra shouted overdramatically.

‘’Let's get going, any time this century would be good !’’ Sabine’s impatient shouting overlapped Ezra’s, causing Kallus to blush deeply, and Zeb to growl at the youngsters irritating and playful teasing of the two men.

Zeb was too busy glaring at both Sabine and Ezra, to notice the wicked smile on Kallus’s face before he felt the man pull the front of his jumpsuit, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Both Kallus and Zeb chuckled into their somewhat awkward kissing, as both the mortified cries of Sabine and Ezra could be heard from where they stood.

‘’ My eyes are burning! My eyes are burning! ‘’ Ezra dramatically covered his eyes as Sabine blushed deeply at the open and rather public display of affection.

‘’ Alright, you three get going. We will see you all in three weeks. Take care of each other and come home safely. That is an order .’’ Hera’s voice gave them no room for argument, her smile filled with warmth and affection as she gazed at her crew.

‘’ May the force be with you all. Good luck and stay out of trouble.’’ Kanan said as he smiled from behind his mask, as Zeb came to stand beside him and Hera.

Ezra and Sabine both waved goodbye, before they loaded up into the Phantom, with Kallus following reluctantly behind them. Before the shutters of the ship closed, Kallus gave Zeb one last fond look, before he entered and the doors of the Phantom closed behind his retreating form. Zeb watched longingly as the Phantom flew into the orange sky and disappeared from view.

***

That night Zeb huffed, irritated, and restless as he turned over in his bed for what felt like the hundredth time, his waist and long legs tangled up in the sheets. His cat-like ears flattened slightly as he longingly gazed at the empty space where Kallus usually slept beside him. He sighed woefully as he placed his paw on Kallus’s side of the bed, now cold and void of the ex- agent’s presence.  
Zeb huffed again at his own inability to fall asleep without his husband. His green eyes fell onto Kallus’s pillow, and pressed it tightly against his tall frame, inhaling the faint lingering remnants of Kallus’s scent. Zeb buried his face against the pillow and focused on imagining his husband's smile. Eventually, the former Captain of the Lasan High Honour Guard fell asleep, and for Zeb, the next three weeks could not pass sooner.


	2. Always Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy The Reunion.

***   
Three Weeks Later.   
***   
Kallus trudged down the platform of the Phantoms cargo hold wearily as he gazed ahead to check that both Ezra and Sabine were making their way towards the medical bay. Their mission had been successful but had quickly gone south as they had been intercepted by an Imperial Blockade before they could contact Rebel Command to warn them and call for assistance. It was due to Sabine's expert piloting skills, Kallus’s battle experience, and Ezra’s shooting skills that all three of them made it back to base in one piece. He watched as the two younger members of the Ghost crew were being greeted by their fellow rebel comrades, and to his surprise, he was greeted with the same enthusiasm. However, among all the faces that greeted him, there was one face that Kallus didn’t see, and his heart broke a little. Sighing heavily Kallus followed Sabine and Ezra to the medical bay for their post-mission medical inspection.

Kallus begrudgingly endured the standard poking and probing that came with standard medical tests for any injuries or any other irregularities that could develop during long missions away. Aside from the bone-deep exhaustion that Kallus had come to expect with missions, the ex-imperial would argue that he was fine in terms of his physical health. Kallus honestly was too exhausted to resist and felt himself being held up by the medical droid as he began to slump sideways and risked falling off of the bed he currently sat on. Kallus quickly shifted to centre himself in a more secure sitting position, slightly embarrassed at his apparent inability to conceal his exhaustion.

‘’ Alright Captain you are clear to resume your regular activities around the base, but I am proscribing you with at least a week off of active duty. I want you to get some rest. Honestly, it’s a wonder you’re even awake at this point.’’ The medical droid mildly cautioned him, as he finished his examination.

‘’ I am used to going without sleep for long periods of time Doctor. I had to when I was an agent of the Empire, and I know my limits but thank you for your concern. Are we done? I have to attend my debriefing with Rebel Command and Captain Syndulla.’’ Kallus finished pulling his black shirt over his head when he heard the soft swoosh of doors to the med bay open. He turned around, expecting to see his husband, but frowned in mild disappointment as his gaze fell onto Kanan instead.

‘’ If I knew that this is how you would feel, I would have attended the debriefing with Hera instead.’’ Amusement colored Kanan’s voice.  
‘’ I apologize, Kanan, you’re just not who I was expecting to see. Not that I am not happy to see you I just-‘’ Kallus stumbled over his words, struggling to overcome his inability to conceal his emotions from the Jedi. 

‘’ No, I understand. That’s why I am here actually. I am under strict instructions from Zeb to bring you to him as soon as you were cleared.’’ Kanan turned and waited patiently for Kallus to grab his jacket and together the two men made their way over to the Ghost. Kallus quickly thanked the medical droid as the doors closed behind him.

‘’ You said that Hera and Rebel Command had already started the debriefing, don’t I need to attend that to give my report from the mission?’’ Usually, Kallus was confident but honestly, he was just too tired to focus properly, and yet he didn’t want to tarnish his recently found trust with Rebel Command. Kanan smiled and stopped when they came to the front of the Ghosts bay doors.

‘’Let's just say that Hera can be very persuasive when it comes to the welfare of her crew. Both Sabine and Ezra have already been debriefing Hera and Rebel Command about the mission, and they should be just about finished soon. Now, this is where I leave you. Enjoy your evening together .’’ 

‘’ Wait what- Kanan what do you mean?’’ Kallus sighed as he realized that Kanan was not going to elaborate further and decided to finally see where his husband was.

As he entered the Ghost he immediately made his way to his quarters but paused when he heard faint banging and shuffling coming from the kitchen. As far as Kallus was aware there was no one else on the ship. Curious he turned and walked over to the doors of the kitchen, his bad leg ached in protest, but he pressed on. The doors opened and Kallus glanced around in curiosity until he focused on the various decorations and gourmet meal that was elaborately spread out on the main table. The interior of the kitchen was encased by the warm glow that originated from the yellow meteorite that proudly sat in the centre of the table. The main lights had also been dimmed to create a warm and inviting atmosphere, but for Kallus, the most important part of the extravagant setup was the figure who stood waiting expectantly in the centre of the kitchen.

Zeb stood facing his husband drinking in his appearance, from his slightly disheveled golden hair to his gorgeous bronze eyes and every other aspect in-between. He smiled shyly as he waited for Kallus to take in the decorations and the smell of the warm meal that he had spent making in the early morning so that it would be ready for when his husband returned. He shifted nervously from one foot to the other until Kallus’s bronze gaze fell upon him. Kallus launched into Zeb's arms and wrapped his arms around his thick neck tightly, afraid to let go of him. Zeb laughed at the unexpected reaction but encased Kallus in a strong embrace and felt the smaller man bury his head into the crook of his neck and smiled when he felt Kallus’s legs wrapping around his waist. The two men just held each other closely, content to just be in each other’s space. Kallus pulled back and gazed lovingly at the warm expression on Zebs face before he pressed his rough lips against his in a desperate need to feel him close to his skin. Zeb opened his lips to allow Kallus to enter, their tongues battling against each other hungrily. They both broke apart as they both needed to breathe before Kallus rested his forehead against his husbands in a tender gesture of love. He felt Zeb's arms tighten slightly under his backside, and a dusty pink blush spread over his skin when Zeb gave him a teasing squeeze.

‘’ By the Ashla I missed you Luv.’’ Zeb's voice was heavy with emotion, as he pressed his forehead against Kallus.

‘’ I missed you Garazeb, so much it hurt.’’ Kallus kept his eyes closed as he breathed in the warmth of Zebs scent and relished in the feeling of security and comfort that came with it.

Though their reunion was soon interrupted when a loud rumble was heard, and Kallus glanced down at his stomach in slight surprise while Zeb chuckled in amusement at his expression. Kallus muttered under his breath in slight embarrassment as Zeb allowed him to unwrap his legs and stand on his own. Kallus then noticed the enticing fragrance of the breakfast that Zeb had prepared and felt his stomach growl with renewed hunger.

‘’ Seems I was correct in assuming you’d be hungry once you got back. Come let us enjoy our first breakfast together qui solitariam .’’

‘’ Now that sounds like a wonderful suggestion Beloved.’’

Zeb smiled as he lead Kallus to the table and settled his husband down before he served up their breakfast. Kallus stared slightly wide-eyed at the variety of food choices spread out on the table before him. When he had first begun his service to the Empire, Kallus had learned that food was a resource that only needed to be consumed to provide the body with the essential nutrition it needed to function. Therefore, Kallus came to rely on the standard ration bars and health paste that was provided to high ranking Imperial officials in the ISB, which had not been required to be enjoyed when consumed.

However, since Kallus had joined the resistance and had officially become part of Hera’s crew, Zeb and the other members of the Ghost family had introduced him to traditional foods. In Kallus’s opinion, there was no comparison between the paste ( shit flavored paste more like, as Zeb so fondly called it), and the assortment of delicious and diverse foods that he had been introduced to since leaving the Empire. However, he also knew that the rebellion worked hard to supply their members with enough food to ensure that everyone remained in fighting form and that some of the foods that he had enjoyed with the Ghost crew were often hard to come by. This endeared each of the members of the Ghost to him more and had reinforced to Kallus that he had officially become a part of the family.

Kallus eagerly tucked into his breakfast with vigorous intent, piling his plate high with different meats, fruits, and pastries that Zeb had had somehow managed to attain. He watched from across the table as Zeb ate is own food, although at a slightly more hurried pace as he tended to do at most meals. Kallus noticed that a few crumbs had got stuck on Zebs cheeks and smiled at how they made his usually rugged-looking husband like an excited child in a candy store. Zeb smiled back at Kallus unaware of his thoughts and continued to wolf down his last pastry before he waited for Kallus to finish his. Zeb grabbed both their plates and deposited them into the sink to sort out later. The lasat turned around just in time to catch Kallus attempting to stifle a yawn behind his hand. Kallus caught the concerned looks from Zeb and attempted to smile reassuringly, however, another yawn managed to escape him.

‘’ Come here Luv.’’ Before he knew it, Kallus was swept up, bridal style, and carried down the hallway to their quarters.

‘’ Garazeb you will put me down this instance. I can walk on my own thank you very much.’’ Kallus’s tone failed to carry as much authority as he would have liked but his outburst merely caused Zeb to tighten his hold and chuckle heartily.

‘’ Cause you can Kal.’’ Kallus sighed and settled down into Zebs hold as he heard the soft swish of the doors to their shared room open. 

Once inside Zeb settled Kallus down in the centre of their bed and knelt down so that he was eye level with him. Zeb could see the dark circles under his eyes, and the deepened creases of frown lines on his husband's forehead. He knew that the mission had been grueling and knowing Kallus he would have taken extra precautions to bring Sabine and Ezra back home safely. However, it had evidently cost Kallus a few days of sleep, and Zeb knew that Kallus did not see that as an issue. Kallus stared back in a sleepy haze, his body now deciding that he was now safe enough to surrender to the exhaustion that had been hounding him for the last week. The ex-agents’ eyes fluttered as he tried to keep them open, however, Zeb's warm hands against his skin, and the knowledge that he was safe, were making it increasingly difficult to remain awake and coherent. He heard Zebs voice, but his tired brain struggled to understand what he was asking. Kallus opened his eyes and gazed at the slightly concerned and worried expression reflected in Zebs eyes.

‘’ Who- What?’’ Kallus’s voice was heavy with fatigue.

‘’ I asked if you wanted to shower before bed, but I think it’s obvious which one you need Luv.’’ Zebs voice was warm and soft and further soothed Kallus into a sleepy state.

Zeb smiled at him as he adored it when Kallus got drowsy. The man became more open with his thoughts and his expressions, unhindered by his instinctive need to be in control at all times while awake. Zeb sighed contently as he rubbed his hands to further soothe Kallus, who was effectively asleep sitting up at this stage.  
‘’ We need to get these dirty clothes off first Luv, and a warm wipe down to get the worst of the dirt off of you. Then we can get you settled into bed. But I need you to remain sitting up on your own while I do this. Can you do that for me qui solitariam ?’’ Zeb waited patiently until Kallus nodded.

The lasat gently removed Kallus socks and boots before he placed them to the side. Zeb then encouraged Kallus to raise his arms as he pulled the bottom of the black shirt over his head. Finally, Zeb managed to get Kallus to stand and pull his left foot out of the leg of his cargo trousers, followed quickly by his right foot. Zeb settled Kallus down to sit on the edge of the bad once more, as he left to get a warm washcloth from the bathroom to wipe down the worst of the sweat from Kallus. By the time Zeb returned Kallus had removed his underwear and had managed to throw them into the washing basket, which they kept at the far side of their bedroom.

Kallus felt the warm caress of the washcloth glide over his skin, as Zeb expertly wiped away the sweat and dirt. Kallus hummed as contently as Zeb finished wiping his right arm, then his left, and blushed slightly when he felt Zeb move his attention to the front of his chest. Even through the sleepy haze, Kallus didn’t miss Zeb's appreciative glances at his muscular frame. To Zeb, the golden hairs that graced Kallus's chest helped to accentuate the rise of his pecs and enhanced his husband's delectable pink nipples that graced the centre of them. Zeb adored his husband in both body and spirit but by far Zeb adored the golden hair that adorned Kallus's chest and lower abdomen. Kallus remembered that Zeb had once commented on how rare his hair color was, especially among lasats, and how proud Zeb was to have a husband with such rare hair color.

Apparently Kallus would be considered a rare beauty on Lira San, and as such would be subject to a variety of people hoping to gain his hand in marriage. Of course, Kallus knew that Zeb loved him beyond his physical features, but he still enjoyed the devotion that Zeb showered him with when they were alone together. Zeb had on more than one occasion, and more then what was considered socially acceptable, expressed his love for Kallus in public. Although Kallus knew that despite all of his protesting, he relished in Zeb's affectionate displays, even in public.

Kallus’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt Zeb gently press the warm washcloth over his chest, applying just a little bit more pressure than was necessary. He grinned suggestively up at Kallus, to which his tired husbands’ response was to arch an eyebrow, but Zeb saw the faint blush that spread over his cheeks.

‘’ Don’t even think about it Zeb.’’ Kallus half-heartedly said while he chuckled at Zeb.

‘’ I don’t know what you mean Luv. Anyway, you’re sleep-deprived, so it might just be your imagination.’’ Zeb playfully responded.

As Kallus gazed at his husband through sleepy eyes, his thoughts turned to the wonderful things that Zeb had done for him. Not just this morning when he got back from his mission but everything that Zeb had done for him before that to. It was hard to believe that they had been sworn enemies just a few years ago, and then a few months later begrudging frenemies until they were both stranded on the Ice moon of Geonosis. Their time shared together had caused Kallus to re-evaluate all of his beliefs in the Empire, and consequently in himself. He felt tears threaten to fall as he gazed lovingly down at the lasat he called his beloved. He was so desperately grateful for having been blessed enough to be granted the privilege of being able to call Zeb his partner.

‘’ Thank you Zeb for everything.’’ Kallus managed to keep his voice even despite the lump in his throat.

‘’ Don’t be silly Alexs, you know I enjoy spoiling you. You just never let me you, silly man.’’ Zeb glanced up but his smile disappeared when he saw tears glistening in Kallus’s bronze eyes.

‘’ Amare what's wrong? Are you alright? If this is about earlier we don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to, honest I was just teasing.’’ Zeb put the washcloth down and cupped the sides of Kallus’s face in his hands and soothingly rubbed away his tears.

Kallus laughed softly but unfortunately, it came out more as a mixed sob as he felt the tears escape.

‘’ No Luv, I’m not crying because of that. I am crying because I am just so grateful to have you in my life. But I also know that you deserve so much more then what I can ever give you.’’ Kallus said as he rested both his hands on Zebs and squeezed tightly as soft sobs escaped him. Zeb's ears pressed back, and he quietly chuckled at his husband's absurdity.

‘’I don’t want or need all the extra stuff Alexs. I just need you with me and you don’t need to go out of your way to prove anything to me. I chose you Qui solitariam.’’ 

Zeb's voice broke slightly as he leaned forward to press his forehead against Kallus’s in an open expression of love and endearment as he tried to soothe him. Kallus smiled through his tears when he felt Zeb's fur press gently against his brow.

‘’ You are too good to me beloved.’’ Kallus opened his eyes and was met with the emerald green eyes of his partner.

‘’ No more then you are Kal. Now, let's finish, and then we can both go to bed.’’

Kallus hummed his approval and sighed as he felt the emotional and physical exhaustion seep into his bones. Kallus found his thoughts becoming more stagnant the longer he struggled to remain awake, the acuminated emotional and physical exhaustion from both the mission and his earlier crying had left him feeling hollow and empty inside, in both body and mind.

Eventually, the warmth from the washcloth and the attentive soft pressure that Zeb was applying against his skin eased the last of the tension from Kallus’s frame, causing him to slump slightly. Zeb chuckled affectionately and finished wiping Kallus down before he made sure that his husband wouldn’t fall off the bed before he returned. Zeb quickly collected his husband’s dirty clothes and chucked them into the washing basket and deposited the washcloth into the bathroom to be dealt with later. Zeb then gently turned his attention back to Kallus who had somehow managed to remain sitting upright on the edge of the bed, his bronze eyes half-lidded with sleep.

Zeb quickly unzipped the front of his jumpsuit and left it where it fell at his feet before he came to stand in front of his sleepy spouse. Kallus had closed his eyes at some point, too tired to try and keep them open, and kept pitching forward as he tried to remain sitting up in his state. Zeb tenderly gathered him up in his arms and Kallus happily nuzzled against his fur. Zeb pulled back the sheets and placed Kallus in on his side, before getting in himself. Kallus groaned in his sleep and he instinctively reached out searching for Zeb, who gathered his sleeping husband to rest against his chest and stroked Kallus's golden hair to soothe him.  
Zeb felt Kallus’s body grow heavy against his, and his breathing evened out at a steady pace. Zeb had felt his own exhaustion catch up with him, and let his eyes close, as his arms encased his slumbering husband. For the first time in three weeks, both men slept soundly as they lay securely against each other, both getting some well-deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this it means so much to me. Take care and happy reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this I am very grateful. Happy reading.


End file.
